Naruto Ragno edition
by ragnorock120
Summary: My own version of Naruto so read it up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU so anyone who was expecting Naruto in this leave for he is not. Sasuke doesn't hate Itachi because here the Uchiha massacre never happened. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**

I walked towards the ninja academy probably grinning like an idiot. I saw a blue haired girl try to greet people but to no avail.

"Umm hi… excuse me umm" she kept talking uncertainly.

"Hey there I noticed you were trying to get peoples attention" she jumped and turned to me and blushed and hid her face in her jacket and poked her two index fingers together.

"Umm y-yeah I-I was w-who a-are y-you" she stuttered I found it cute.

"My name is Ragnorock Hakuro and yours if I may ask" she fumbled for words but I got 'Hinata Hyuga' out of it.

"Well Hinata, nice to meet you, who's your instructor here" she looked up to me and spoke a little more clearly.

"Umm I-Iruka-sensei" I nodded and grinned.

"Same, we got the same instructor cool" she brightened up a little and we ended up walking to class together. We got in and there was definite arguing and it seemed to be for the affection of a raven haired boy.

"Hinata I'm going to see if I can save that boy save me and him a seat" she nodded and walked off. I walked up and recognized him immediately, Sasuke Uchiha brother of Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey come on please this is my favorite shirt" I used a transformation Jutsu to turn into a girl-stay with me here- and ran up to the crowd. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a signal to tell him I wasn't a girl, he seemed to believe and he pronounced.

"All right ladies look I promised I would sit with her so I'm sorry but Uchiha's are men of our word" he grabbed my arm and I led him to Hinata and transformed back.

"Your welcome and my name is Ragnorock Hakuro" I stretched my hand and he took it.

"Thanks I guess you know who I am" I giggled

"Yeah I don't think those girls screamed it loud enough" he grinned and looked at Hinata who waved.

"Who's she?"

"Oh she is Hinata Hyuga I just met her myself she seems to be shy" he nodded and sat down so that Hinata would be in the middle.

"Thanks for the save and I guess we're friends" the instructor showed up and made an announcement.

"All right class I hope you like your seats because that's where you will sit for your entire academy experience a lot of boos and awws were heard but to be honest 4 years with these guys didn't seem too bad.

**4 years later**

I walked out of the testing room and adjusted my headband on my well head and walked outside to meet Hinata and Sasuke who also passed to wait for the announcement.

"Hey guys" they looked up at me and waved-well Hinata more like blushed and put her hand up in acknowledgement-I walked up to them and we just talked about how we would progress as Gennin.

**Hokage's POV (the third)**

I looked at the team sets on my desk I had only two more to team up.

'Hmm Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuga you can have Might Guy' I picked up the last team and saw Ragno on it.

'I guess I should have figured as soon as I adopted him oh well but let's see his team' I over looked the list.

'Ragnorock Hakuro, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga hmm it says that there team work is unmatched all, right Kakashi Hatake will be their Sensei' I leaned back exhausted I need a break.

**Ragnorock's POV**

The next day we all went back to the academy to meet the Jonin that would train us.

"I wonder how our sensei will train us I heard some of them are unorthodox" I asked my teammates.

"Yeah I heard about that like teaching you Jutsu by making you clean or other weird activities" Sasuke pointed out. We walked I was wondering who our Sensei would be. We arrived at the academy and we went to the room where we would meet our Sensei.

"R-ragno" I looked over to Hinata who sat next to me.

"Yes Hinata"

"U-um… never mind it's not important" I looked at her questioningly but shrugged it off Hinata had been acting strange for a few weeks now but I brushed it off to girl things. It had been 5 hours and everyone else had met their senseis and ours was still to show.

"*sigh* troublesome" I groaned Hinata giggled.

"Isn't that Shikimaru's catch phrase" I giggled a bit.

"Yeah I guess whatever, hey Sasuke you've been quite you okay" he seemed to snap out of his trance and look at me.

"I'm fine, just nervous" Sasuke nervous wow hell has frozen over. After a few more minutes a man with white spiky hair came in his nose and mouth were covered by a mask and his head band covered his left eye.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw this most intriguing cloud in the sky and just had to watch it" I shook my head, I stood up and stretched.

"Well I don't really mind but I guess all we can do is introduce each other" he gave me what I ended up calling an eye smile.

"I like you, already come with me" we walked to the top of a viewpoint where we could see the Hokage Mountain.

"Well I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake I like reading, and my few friends I dislike traitors and slackers" I though the slackers part was ironic.

"All right I'm Ragnorock Hakuro I like my friends and I dislike any one who hurts them" Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like my friends and family but dislike those who betray others for personal gain"- ironic I know- he gestured to Hinata who was a little hesitant probably on thinking what to say.

"I-I like my family and friends I don't really dislike anything but people who mistreat others"

"Well I guess since we know each other a little better we can cooperate better in the future, tomorrow meet me at the training ground at 6:00 am and don't eat breakfast with my training you'll puke" he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving me and the others confused.

"Well I'm going home and resting see you guys tomorrow" Sasuke left to go home, leaving me and Hinata.

"Hey I'll walk you home if you want Hinata" she looked at me and blushed a little.

"T-thank you R-ragno" I nodded and we started walking to the Hyuga complex which was on the other side of town- which is the side of town I live in-we talked about this and that and the sun was setting and I heard my stomach growl.

"Well I guess I'm hungry want to join me on my meal" she blushed but nodded and I led her to Ramen Ichiraku.

"Hey Ragno, want the usual and who's this young lady a date" Hinata turned a deep red, I blushed some too.

"Teuchi, it's not like that" he laughed and went off to make the Ramen, I sat on the counter and shook my head "Sorry for that Hinata he likes to tease" she sat next to me.

"I-its okay I know h-he was t-teasing" he stutter was a little worse but I guess embarrassment does that to someone.

"All right two bowls of the Hakuro Special" Ayame's came from the back.

"Hey Ayame how's it going" she put the bowls in front of us.

"Good, oh who's this young lady?"

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga"

"A Hyuga huh, well I hope you can come as often as Ragno here does"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask

"That you're my favorite customer" I nod

"Nice save" and I ate the Ramen and talked to Hinata a little. We got finished I paid and walked Hinata home. We made it in time for her to get home before curfew.

"See you tomorrow" I turned heel and started walking.

**Hinata's POV**

I wanted to tell him so bad it was eating at me I told my self when I was a Gennin I would tell him, I have to do it tonight or else my deal with Ino won't last(A/N there will be mention of it later I think).

"R-ragno w-wait" he turned and looked at me with concern in is eyes.

"Is everything ok Hinata" no I everything is not alright and I can't seem to tell you well father always says actions speak louder than words. I walked up to him and kissed him.

**Ragnorock's POV**

Hinata just kissed me, don't get me wrong I did like her but this was unexpected. I found myself kissing back and we held until the need for air came.

"Hinata I never knew that you liked me like this" she hugged me and put her head on my shoulder and sighed happily as I hugged back.

"I've had a crush on you for a year now" I looked back that is when she started blushing I was around and acted a little awkward around me almost unnoticeable-almost-I guess I'm a dense idiot.

"Well I've had feelings for you for 3 months now" she separated from the hug and we were in arms length.

"Good night Ragno" I kissed her.

"Good night Hinata" I walked back home and told Sarutobi all about tonight.

**Hope you guys like this R&R please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another installment of Naruto Ragno edition.**

I woke and got up slowly, my alarm clock went off and I smashed it absentmindedly. I got to the kitchen and found a note that Sarutobi left.

_Ragno,_

_I had to leave early due to a meeting._

_Thank you for your understanding,_

_Grandpa Sarutobi_

I sigh and took some of last nights leftovers and ate- fully aware of Kakashi-sensei's warning-and thought to the events of last night. I had admitted my feelings to Hinata and Sarutobi said and I quote 'about god damned time, I was beginning to wonder if I would see you two together before I passed'. That old man always had a way with words. I got my equipment ready I put on my fathers Jonin outfit- I told my self I would when I became a Gennin- and put on my headband, I walked to the training field the sun had risen just a little while ago 'I might catch Hinata if I walk fast enough' I thought to myself, so I walked a little faster. Sure enough she was just leaving the Hyuga complex but she had tears in her eyes, I ran to her.

"Hinata! Hinata!" She looked and saw me and put on a fake smile until I embraced her then she broke down in tears.

"W-why is he disappointed I graduated and was the best female in my class yet he's still disappointed" I knew she was talking about Haishi that rat-bastard what did he do this time.

"I will take you home after training and talk to him ok" she mumbled ok into my shoulder. I held her at arms length she had smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hinata don't let his words bother you, you are a beautiful and strong Konoichi, the only opinion that matters is your own" she gave me a genuine smile and kissed me. "Thank-you I feel better, let's go Kakashi-sensei will be cross with us if he thinks we're slacking" I laughed and we walked hand-in-hand to the training field. We made it to the training field and Sasuke was already there he saw us and grinned. "So you two finally got together huh and to think all it took was a simple transformation Jutsu to turn into Ino to do it" I looked at him strangely, and Hinata blushed. "That was you and not Ino" Sasuke nodded, "I knew you needed a nudge in order to admit your feelings so I gave one" I shook my head and I on the ground to wait for Kakashi to show up and Hinata sat next to me and Sasuke remained standing. 5 hours passed and Hinata was asleep her head on my lap and Sasuke was nodding off, me I was wide awake and my stomach was still full so I have nothing to complain about. Kakashi finally appeared. "Sorry I was so busy traveling…" he didn't finish seeing how everyone but me was asleep I looked up at him and shrugged. "You're late but you're the Jonin so what do we do today after I wake these two" he looked at like I was a ghost. "Um I'll tell when everyone was awake" I nodded and shook Hinata a little and she stirred and opened her eyes, I smiled down at her. "Hey there sleepy head go and wake yourself off while I wake the horse" what I meant was Sasuke was sleeping while standing up. I walked to him and yelled. "HEY WAKE UP YOU HORSE!" he jumped and fell on his back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed. I laughed at his ignorance. "Gee I don't know, Kakashi-sensei is here and you were sleeping while standing up" he looked and that Kakashi-sensei was in fact there and giving his famous eye smile and waving. He then got up and we all walked to the middle of the training field. Kakashi took two bells out of his pouch. "Now I want you to take these bells from me by sundown, whoever gets them gets to stay and train whoever doesn't goes back to the academy with the addition to me eating lunch in front of you while your tied to a post-so that's why he told us not to eat that clever bastard- now wait for me to begin" he put the bells on his belt so that they'd be harder to get "Now begin" we all dispersed into a hiding place. "All right guys I'll distract him and Hinata give me back-up with Byakugan, Sasuke when I give the signal use you Fire Jutsu" they nodded and I jumped in front of him and took a Kunai out and ran to strike he jumped easily avoiding my attack and got behind me. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu 1000 Years of Death" I jumped in time to avoid the embarrassing Jutsu and throw a Shuriken at him he used Substitution Jutsu and disappeared. "Hinata where is he" I heard her activate the Byakugan and waited for her to locate him. "He's by the river not too far from here" I ran to the location Sasuke and Hinata at my heels and we made it he looked at us. "Well looks like I will actually have to try" he pulled his head band up to reveal his eye was red and three black dots surrounding the pupil. "He has _**Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed, I got a splitting head ache my ears were ringing and I fell on my knees and holding my head I opened my eyes again and saw Kakashi-sensei signing for a water style Jutsu and when he was at the point of no return I screamed.**_ _"__**It's water style get to higher ground!" I jumped up to a tree just as I heard.**_ _"__**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu" a giant wave came and passed with no on in it I jumped back down and looked at a surprised Kakashi. I then got an intense pain in my head and clenched my eyes shut and grunted in pain and blacked out.**_ _Hinata's POV_ _**I was wondering how Ragno could see what the signs Kakashi-sensei was making much less predict the style. I heard him grunt in pain and I looked over worried but he was up and he had a smile on his face but it was unnerving (like that one guy from Bleach umm Ichimaru) and he opened his eyes and they were just like Kakashi-sensei's. He walked up in front signaling that he had it from here. He started signing at a speed I couldn't see.**_ _"__**Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu" he shouted before he unleashed a giant fireball and launching at sensei and Kakashi started signing.**_ _"__**Lightning Blade" his hand was covered in lightning chakra and he broke the fire ball "two hit breath" he said while changing direction. Ragno started signing again.**_ _"__**Sand Dome" he surrounded himself in sand and Kakashi hit him and didn't make a dent in the barrier.**_ _"__**Damn where did you learn a sand Jutsu" I heard Kakashi-sensei grunt as he jumped back ready for the next move.**_ _"__**Sand Coffin" the sand around Ragno dispersed and went toward Kakashi as he signed.**_ _"__**Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu" he blew a stream of fire and turned the sand to glass. When the smoke cleared both were panting heavily I used Byakugan and saw they both only had one Jutsu left in them. They started signing at the same time and stood both holding their forearms.**_ _"__**Flame/Lightning Blade" they both said Ragno's hand was coated in a cloak of flames and Kakashi-sensei had lightning. They ran toward each and their attacks collided and it was a test of strength one trying to take the advantage, and explosion of Chakra happened and I covered my eyes and when the light and dust settled the were both standing breathing hard and looking at each other and fell forward at the same time and fainted, I ran to Ragno and checked on him he was badly bruised but other than that he was ok.**_ _"__**Sasuke I have never seen a Gennin hold his own against a Jonin like that before have you?"**_ _"__**No, not even Itachi could do this when he was a Gennin" he said checking on Kakashi-sensei.**_ _"__**Let's take them to the Hospital" I heard a jingle.**_ _"__**He said get the bells he didn't say how, but your right they need medical care" he put Kakashi's Head band back over his eye and hefted him up and carried him and I picked up Ragno and ran behind Sasuke.**_ _Ragno's POV_ _**I woke in a bed- wait wasn't I with Hinata and Sasuke like one minute ago- and had a spiting head ache, I rubbed the bridge of my nose.**_ _"__**Man what a Drag, my head hurts like hell" I grunted I opened my eyes and adjusted to the light and looked around I was in a hospital room and Hinata was holding my hand and sleeping with her head on the bed. I saw a call nurse button and pressed it with my free hand and a nurse came in and looked at me.**_ _"__**Can I-"she stopped and gasped I took this time to joke.**_ _"__**Hey I know I'm ugly but come on" she shook her head and ran out of the room and came back with a mirror. I looked into it and I saw my eyes were Sharingan eyes like the Uchiha clan has "The hell" I said as felt around my eye to see if they were contacts, no they were real and very unnerving.**_ _"__**And the Hokage wants to see you" I nodded giving her permission to let him in. I looked down I was in my navy under shirt and my Fathers Jonin jacket was laid on Hinata's lap I shook my head, Sarutobi came in and sighed in relief and I looked toward him and he saw my eyes and looked surprised I shrugged telling him I had no idea either.**_ _"__**So I heard you and Kakashi clashed and leveled a part of training field 7" I don't remember clashing with him.**_ _"__**I don't remember, but I do remember a splitting headache and blacking out after that it's blank no memory maybe Hinata or Sasuke know"**_ _"__**Sasuke went back to his home probably to ask how you could have a bloodline Jutsu like Sharingan" I nodded and Hinata stirred in her sleep and sat up.**_ _"__**Well hey there sleepyhead" she saw I was awake and hugged me cutting off my air.**_ _"__**Hinata…glad…you're…happy…air…" she loosened her hold but not letting go; I was catching my breath and returned her embrace.**_ _"__**When you and Kakashi-sensei fainted I was so worried" I rubbed her back.**_ _"__**Well I'm fine now so, you don't have to worry now, why don't you tell Grandpa what you saw" she looked over and saw Sarutobi and bowed her head, he nodded for her to tell the story and she did Jutsu for Jutsu, when she was done I looked down at my hands.**_ _'__**I really used all those Jutsu' I thought to myself I shook it off.**_ _"__**So you used fire Jutsu, sand Jutsu, and your own variation of the Lightning Blade" I was still in disbelief I had fought with a Jonin and tied in a Jutsu battle at a Gennin level.**_ _"__**Well I don't know about but this I want to get out if here and fast" I jumped out of bed and walked to Hinata and took my dad's jacket and put it on.**_ _"__**Wait you're ok but you were out of Chakra just a half hour ago" Hinata said concerned **_ _"__**Really I feel fine now like I could take on 100 shinobi actually" I stretched and held out my hand.**_ _"__**And I still need to give Haishi that talking too so let's go" she took my hand and I led her out of the hospital room but I stopped to say something to Sarutobi.**_ _"__**It might get with the Hyugas, keep Anbu agents on stand by, and if I look like I'm getting a beat down send them in" he nodded. I walked to join Hinata and she told me in more detail how she felt when I fought Kakashi. We made it to the Hyuga complex and I showed myself into the garden where I saw Haishi giving Neji a stern hand.**_ _"__**I can't believe you soil our great name by coming back from training unconscious, I will see to it that you are punished properly" he raised his hand to strike except I intercepted it.**_ _"__**Now I recommend you don't do that, because if you hit either Neji and or Hinata especially Hinata I won't hesitate to kill you" he took his arm out of my grasp.**_ _"__**You dare" he started.**_ _"__**Yes, I do dare you think I am scared just cause your last name is Hyuga well, I'm not. And I came by to tell you, if I ever hear you made Hinata for any god damned reason I will kill you, and if I hear you inflicted and harm upon her I will kill you. Do I make myself clear" he snorted.**_ _"__**Leave my property you peasant" that was the last of my decency thrown out the window.**_ _"__**Peasant, you want to throw names around then hear mine, I am Ragnorock Hakuro son of the man who sealed away the no tailed demon, son of the second best healing Konoichi in Konaho, Grandson of his lord Hokage" he has had it he had pure anger upon his face. He walked to Hinata and grabbed her arm forcibly and went to hit her. I again caught the strike but this time I threw him back.**_ _"__**HINATA YOU ARE NO LONGER A HYAGA I HEAR BY DISOWN YOU, YOU WEAK PEASANT!" Haishi screamed, I took a Kunai and threw it on the ground next to him.**_ _"__**My father did this to symbolize war, and by disowning Hinata you are now my enemy just know from now on if I see you I will make an attempt to kill you, and the only way to make peace is by taking that Kunai out of the ground and giving it personally to me. And it has Chakra sensors to know if you really want me to stop or just saving your own skin" I took Hinata's hand and walked out before I lost my sense of morality. We got 20 miles from there when I turned and embraced Hinata and stroked her hair as she finally broke down.**_ _"__**W-why d-did h-he h-have t-to d-do that f-for" I kept comforting her and thinking of a response.**_ _"__**Because Hinata he is the weak one he abuses you and Neji to console his weakness, I hope we cross paths again" I stood the holding her and whispering comforting words for 10 minutes waiting for her to calm down when she did I kissed her forehead and held her at arms length.**_ _"__**Thank you for sticking up for me. And I don't care I got disowned I never liked my father anyways" I nodded and led her to the only place I could go at a time like this, Ichiraku Ramen. We made to the shop and I ordered my usual and we ate in silence, not awkward silence, but a comfortable silence we were just enjoying each others presence.**_ _"__**So Ragno I heard you gave Kakashi a thrashing" **_Teuchi said from behind the counter, I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. "We tied and I don't even remember what I did so it doesn't count" Ayame came from the back. "Cute and Humble Hinata you got yourself a catch" I blushed a little, and saw Hinata wasn't spared from the embarrassment. We got done and I paid and walked toward mine and Sarutobi's house. "You can stay with me and Grandpa" she looked to me and I smiled. "I wouldn't want to impose" I waved her off. "No imposing, just me offering" she nodded. "Thank you" I nodded and we headed home for the day. 


End file.
